ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Master Core: ABIS
|voiceactor = Andrew Paull |japanactor = Taiten Kusunoki |original = SCR-HD |cause = The five Arks of the Cosmos and merging with Astral Babylon's core unit |color scheme = Silver grey, purple, black, red |eye color = Red |skills = *Energy bolts *Meteor summoning and manipulation *Teleportation *Gravity manipulation |moves = Gravity Dive }} is the transformation of SCR-HD, created when SCR-HD merged with Astral Babylon's artificial black hole/core unit and the energies from the five Arks of the Cosmos. It is the final (and only) boss of Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity. After SCR-HD completed its objective by bringing the Arks of the Cosmos to Babylon Garden, it became Master Core: ABIS, only to be defeated by Team Sonic and the Babylon Rogues when they tried to stop the ship's core unit from creating a black hole that could destroy the Earth. History Near the end of Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity, SCR-HD appeared at Crimson Tower and stole all five Arks of the Cosmos from Wave. Still acting according to the objective given from the Arks of the Cosmos, SCR-HD brought all the Arks of the Cosmos back to Babylon Garden. This transformed Babylon Garden into Astral Babylon and made the core unit of Babylon Garden create a black hole that threatens to consume the planet. In the process, through the Arks of the Cosmos' influence and power, SCH-HD merged with the core unit and transformed into the twisted Master Core: ABIS. Soon after transforming, Master Core: ABIS was confronted by Sonic, Jet and their respective teams on the Mobius Strip, who had come to disconnect the core unit and stop the black hole from destroying the world. Master Core: ABIS fought back however, and tried to use the Arks of the Cosmos' gravity manipulating abilities against them. Sonic and his allies, however, used this power against Master Core: ABIS and managed to defeat it. This resulted in Master Core: ABIS being consumed by the black hole it had created, thus disappearing into nothingness. Powers and abilities With the five Arks of the Cosmos and the core unit of Babylon Garden, Master Core: ABIS is granted powers and abilities far beyond its normal form. Having the Babylonians' gravity technology at its disposal, Master Core: ABIS can manipulate gravity to perform Gravity Dive on a larger scale than any other user. It can also completely distort gravity over an immense radius, resulting in the environment being torn apart by gravity shifts. Master Core: ABIS can form large yellow energy bolts which it can shoot them at its opponents. It can also create and gather giant blocks of molten rock and throw them like meteors at its opponents, creating large explosions upon impact. It also has the ability to teleport over short distances. Battle Master Core: ABIS will be hovering along the track while staying in front of the leading racer. It will attempt to hit the racers by either of the following attacks, one of which is used per lap: *Master Core: ABIS charges a brief moment before shooting large energy bolts along the track twice in two sections of the track per lap, damaging all riders on its path. It will adjust his position along the width of the track to get a better aim at the leading racer. *Master Core: ABIS raises its arms while the camera points slightly upward to reveal several meteors suspended in the air. After a short while, Master Core: ABIS will drop its arms while the meteors crash onto the track and explode. Getting hit by the meteor will cause the player to take damage. It will do this twice in two sections of the track per lap. Riders riding on Bike and Wheel type Extreme Gears can knock back against either of those attacks for Gravity Points. The attack behavior which Master Core: ABIS uses in the current lap depends on the number of laps of the course the player has set in Free Race mode (Story and Time Attack modes follow the same behavior as the default three laps in Free Race mode): *1 lap: Meteor only. *2 laps: Energy bolt in Lap 1, meteor in Lap 2. *Odd number of laps from 3-99 inclusive: No attack in Lap 1, energy bolt in all even laps starting with Lap 2, meteor in all odd laps starting with Lap 3. *Even number of laps from 4-98 inclusive: No attack in in Lap 1, energy bolt in Lap 2 and all odd laps starting with Lap 5, meteor in Lap 3 and all even laps starting with Lap 4. Hence in all lap number settings, Master Core: ABIS will always use the meteor attack in the final lap of the course. Between each wave of one of the aforementioned attacks, Master Core: ABIS quickly moves ahead of the track and distorts the gravity such that it causes all racers to automatically use Gravity Dive. Using the lifted crystal-like floor tiles, the player must use Meteor Burst to hit the Master Core: ABIS before their GP Gauge depletes. After hitting it, Master Core will be pushed back and will restore gravity back to normal. The player needs to hit the Master Core twice for a lap to be completed. If the player's GP Gauge is depleted, the player will helplessly float in mid-air along the course until Master Core: ABIS restores gravity back to normal. If a computer-controlled character reaches Master Core: ABIS before the player, he will teleport away without taking damage (and will not count as a completed lap) and deactivate Gravity Dive. If any racers are falling into a pit after flying past a ramp when gravity returns to normal, they will be pushed back up into the air to land safely at the track on the other side. The key is to always stay in front of the computer opponents while having enough Gravity Points in the GP Gauge for the Gravity Dives to end the boss fight and race. In Story Mode, the player must complete three laps (hit Master Core: ABIS six times) in the course as Sonic within five minutes. Trivia *Master Core: ABIS' name is derived from its symbiotic relation to the black hole's core and the word "abyss", a common term for a seemingly-endless stretch of empty space. ''.]] *Master Core: ABIS' appearance differs between the two console versions. In the Wii version, his model is darker than in the PlayStation 2 version. *Gameplay wise, Master Core: ABIS is fought in a similar fashion when compared to its predecessor, Babylon Guardian. Both Boss fights also take place within Babylon Garden. *Master Core: ABIS somewhat resembles Metal Overlord. **Additionally, this is also the second final boss based on a gigantic robot that Sonic faces, the first being Metal Overlord. *It is possible for SCR-HD to fight Master Core: ABIS, despite that the Master Core: ABIS is actually SCR-HD. Gallery Master Core ABIS in Mobius Strip.PNG Mobius_Strip_01.png Mobius_Strip_02.png Mobius_Strip_03.png Mobius_Strip_05.png Mobius_Strip_06.png Mobius strip sonic4.png|Master Core: ABIS throws meteorites Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Video game bosses Category:Fictional robots Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2008